This invention is an improvement upon the applicant's prior patent in this area entitled "A Boot for Walking on Soft Materials," U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,969. The improvement increases the effective surface area while simplifying the design of the boot or boot add-on. Furthermore, the simplier design has additional safety features. References made of record in the prior patent are: U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,236, Sidlauskas and U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,532, Haradine.